Falling for You
by Who'sThatChick
Summary: Basically a one-shot song-fic about Cammie and Zach's emotional rollercoaster. i think it's cute, but it's my first story, what do i know : don't judge before you read!  A bit A/U, but I tried to stay as much in-character as I could! Thanks a bunch guys!


**Hi! its me, Who'sThatChick (that's a bit ironic isn't it?) anyways, this is my first story, if it isn't obvious enough(: haha any help i can get would be appreciated…The song is called Fall for Your Type, if i haven't mentioned it enough. Sometimes the song cusses, but i changed the lyrics so it doesn't. why its rated T, just because Cammie gets drunk and i'm a paranoid writer(: i don't care if you flame me, that just means you cared enough to write :D there's always something i can improve on, and i accept that, so don't be afraid to write anything, i got my big girl pants on, i can take it! lol if your actually one of the few people who read these A/N's at the beginning, thanks a bunch, its appreciated! lol if my name seems familiar to you, it might be because i reviewed on your story when i wasn't a member… i also went by many other names, but this one and ThereSheGoes or ThereSheGoesAgain (i forget which i had soooo may :3) are some of my more…popular(; haha okay im probably boring you, so here's the story!**

_Can I, can I save you from you_

Cammie knew Zach had done some things in his life he wasn't proud of. Heck, she had done some things she wasn't proud of. But Cammie wanted to help Zach. So, so bad.

_'Cuz you know there's something missin'_

_ And that champagne you've been sippin' _

_'s not supposed to make you different all the time_

The loneliness. Despair. Zach knew it well, so it wasn't that much of a surprise that he could detect it so well in Cammie's eyes. She was trying to fill the emptiness with alcohol. Zach knew it was wrong, but who was he to talk about right and wrong?

_I'ts starting to feel, Like the wrong thing to do, _

_Yeah _

_Girl, 'Cuz with all that recognition _

_It gets hard for you to listen_

_ To the thing I'm gonna say to make you mine_

Zach had mapped it all out in his head. He was going to come waltzing in and rescue his princess (a.k.a Cammie). But how could he do that? What if he really was just a loser in tinfoil instead of the knight-in-shining-armor that he wanted to be?

_But live girl_

_ Have some fun girl, _

_We'll be fine_

Those were the last words Zach had said to me before he left. I really want to believe him. Maybe he's right this time. Maybe I can actually trust some one for the first time in my life.

_Trying to convince myself I've found one _

_Making a mistake I never learn from_

Maybe Zach is the one. He's not like the others. He can't be.

_I swear I, always fall for your type, _

_Yeah For your type_

Zach could feel a strong sense of déjà vu. No. This wouldn't happen again.

_Tell me why I, always fall for your type,_

_ For your type_

Why did this seem so familiar to Cammie?

_I just can't explain this stuff at all _

_I just can't explain this stuff at all _

_I just can't explain this stuff at all_

_ I just can't explain this stuff at all_

The feeling each one got when they were together was indescribable. The feeling of pain they knew they would get if something bad were to happen to either one of them would be unendurable.

_I believe in people like you_

Why do I do this to myself? That's the question that constantly runs through Cammie's mind. All day every day.

_So who am I to judge you on the past girl? _

_I bet there's a reason for it all_

Zach was not one to ask or probe. He only observed. That's what had gotten him this far. He had seen Cammie with her walls down. The sweet, vulnerable Cammie. Cammie with her walls up? A force to be reckoned with. He knew from experience that only life-changing events could do that to a person. It pained him to know that he wasn't, no, couldn't be there to help her then. Why wasn't he there?

_You say that you're nothing like the last boy_

Josh. Every time she sees him, it hurts. Heck, every time she even hears his name it hurts. But what hurts the most? That smile. Gosh, that smile. That smile she could never give him. The smile of pure happiness. Of complete and utter bliss. The smile that only DeeDee could give him. Yeah, that smile. But it wasn't DeeDee's fault. Oh no. It was hers. How could she be so blind to not smell that sickly sweet cotton-candy perfume, or see the ruffled collar, or the smeared lip gloss kisses that sprinkled her ex-boyfriend's neck? Was she really that stupid?

_I just pray that you don't let me down right now _

_But it's too late,_

_ 'Cuz I'm already yours_

But Zach was different. She could tell. Or was that just her heart talking?

_You just gotta promise me _

_Hearts won't break, And end up like before_

Just those two words. I promise. I promise I wont hurt you. I promise I'll always be here for you. I promise. I'm all yours. Just a few words and all of Cammie's carefully built walls would come tumbling down like Jenga blocks. And she still wasn't sure if she wanted that.

_I swear I always fall for your type_

_ Tell me why I always fall for your type_

Not again. Please, I can't do this again. That's what both of them were thinking subconsciously. They were more alike then either would have liked to admit.

_Look, Dress hangin' off your shoulder barely sober_

_ Tellin' me how you movin' away and startin' over_

Cammie had been drinking. Again. Zach could tell by Cammie's. . .uhhh. . . Drunk Knock, as he like to call it. *knock, pause knock knock knock bang, CRASH!* Zach rushed to his apartment door to pick up a barely conscious Cammie off of the complex's hallway floor. Again. Her stops had become more frequent that week. She was smashed when she would stop by, of course. His only guess was that she had something to tell him. Her once neatly-done hair, all messy and dirty, her favorite party dress half on half off and ripped (she probably couldn't ever wear that dress again Zach noted), swaying back and forth tripping over herself, Cammie was a sight to see. Yet Zach couldn't help but smile and admire how beautiful she was. But his smile slowly started to fade as he heard Cammie talk about not wanting to stay in Roseville, when so many answers and adventures awaited her in other cities. His smile faded even more as he heard her talk animatedly about the gorgeous new apartment she was thinking about buying. I guess I really was just flattering myself by thinking I was the reason she was smiling more. Zach thought bitterly as Cammie soon passed out on his couch.

_Girl quit playin' you just drunk, you just sayin things_

_ And oh you dance? Dance like how? Like ballet and things?_

She was just joking? Teasing me? Making stuff up? Drunk? Zach was trying to come up with all of these reasons why what the drunk Cammie had told him right now wasn't true. Chuckling, Zach goes to help Cammie up from off the floor. I mean, who wouldn't laugh at the sight of a smashed Cammie trying to perform a _Pa De Deux_ by herself?

_Oh wait, no, I get it girl I'm with it_

_ I've been down this road before And yeah I skidded but forget it_

Wait. Hold up. Zach knew what was going on. This had happened before, but the relationship wasn't as serious, it didn't mean as much as the relationship he has with Cammie.

_Man, Man, I wonder why I never learned my lesson_

_ It's feeling like a second chance and it's the first impression_

Dang it! Why couldn't I have learned my lesson before? How could I be so stupid as to believe that this wouldn't happen to me again? But if Cammie isn't the one, who is?

_And I heard its nothing new Except for some one new_

_ But how are you supposed to find the one When anyone will come with you?_

I've been told to move. I want to move. But will moving away really help me get a new start? Will it help me find the one? Honestly, is there any foolproof way to find Mr. Right? Wow, just listen to me. I don't even think any of these questions make any sense. I think I'm just trying to come up with reasons to stay here. I don't know why though. What would be keeping me in the small, boring town of Roseville. I guess I'll just have to stay to figure out what it is.

_Talkin' to myself but I never listen _

_'Cuz man its been awhile And I swear that this ones different_

You always give such great advice! Zach had heard that comment over and over. Seriously, why couldn't he take his own advice? Because whenever you're with Cammie, all common sense flies out of the window. Well then why would I want to be with some one who does that to me? _Because you love her_. That's not really rational you know. _Well love is irrational._

_That's why imma take you anywhere you wanna go_,

_Run away with me_. His words were still fresh in her mind. She could still feel the kiss on her lips. The passion. The hunger. The feeling of safety that washed over her like waves do to the sandy shores of a beach. _We can go. We can run. We can get off the grid and stay off the grid until it's safe._ Safe. Safe, like the kiss. That amazing feeling of safety. But really, what is safety? Is t your favorite teddy bear? Your baby blanket? Does it differ from person to person? Well, it doesn't really matter, Cammie decides. All that matters is that he makes me feel safe, and I think I like the feeling of safety.

_Let you meet my friends_

_ So they can lecture me again_

_ About how reckless I have been_

_Zach, where have you been? _

_We were so worried! _

_Who's this beautiful lady? *winks* I don't believe we've met before._

_Why. Didn't. you. Take. Us. With. You? *grumbling* so not fair_

Zach smiled imagining what his friends would say when he introduces them to Cammie. Sure, he would be scolded for trying (and succeeded to he mentally added) to break into, well, probably the best security system in the world (next to Blackthorne of course) without Jonas, but his friends would understand. They knew him, inside and out in the way only best friends could.

_And I'm slowly runnin' out of all the time that I invested _

_Makin' all the same mistakes and I'm just tryin' to correct it_

_ And I fal_l

The time Zach had spent with Cammie was beginning to feel like it was slowly slipping away. Kind of like sand slipping through one's fingers. But he couldn't let Cammie go. He promised himself he wouldn't make the same mistake. He couldn't make the same mistake. But then again, Zach noted bitterly, love is like a bar of soap: as soon as you think you got it, it slips away.

_I swear I, always fall for your type,_

_ For your type_

_ Tell me why I, always fall for your type,_

_ For your type_

_ I just can't explain this stuff at all_

_ I just can't explain this stuff at all_

_ I just can't explain this stuff at all _

_I just can't explain this stuff at all _

They were broken. They needed each other. They weren't perfect, but their love for each other covered the imperfections. Because after all, everyone knows two imperfect halves make a perfect whole.

_I believe in people like you_

**Okay! How did you like it? The first time i posted it, it was a big blob, so i hope i fixed it! Oh yeah, a Pa De Deux is a ballet dance from Swan Lake. The girl is supposed to do jumps and the guy is supposed to lift her up and stuff. So yeah, imagine a drunk Cammie doing ballet. Yeah, i thought that was pretty funny too(: so yeah! commet, review , PM, anything!**

**Until next time muchachos! 3**


End file.
